SONIC: Hero or Menace
by Twotonedrebel99
Summary: Silver is defending the crumbling future from a shocking threat. All of his efforts are futile unfortunately. But, there is one chance. He must locate and use the Chaos Emeralds to travel back in time. What had went horribly wrong...?


**A City in Flames, Act 1**

》》》》》》

Everything was in flames. The city once known as Station Square barely looked recognizable from the sheer destruction. Civilians were brutally swept away by the walking being of death previously, resulting in the population taking a nosedive. Some brave ones like the local police and military retaliated, but they proved to be useless against this supreme threat. However, one white hedgehog broke the trend of powerlessness. He tried his best to stagger and defeat **him** with his unique psychic abilities, but none of his attempts succeeded.

But, who was **he** exactly? What was the reason this individual caused so much pain and misery? Naturally, no one deserved such destructive brutality. Silver very much thought so at least. By the way, this is the hedgehog's name. Ironic, isn't it? He is the world's last hope for salvation apparently. Nearly each day of his life, he was devoted to fighting this monstrosity that dared to mimic the physical image of his kind, the Mobians. This reckless act ended up in a bunch of close calls that would have put his life in serious jeopardy.

Silver had no qualms in upholding justice within a world seemingly devoid of miracles. He wanted to make a difference for once because everyone else had already given up a long time ago, even the wise elders. To explain how unique he was, the hedgehog had telekinetic powers ever since birth. He grew up in the slums, which were practically everywhere due to the post-apocalypse. Silver joined a resistance upon reaching mature enough age. Eventually, he became one of the strongest members of it.

His strength showed profoundly when engaged in combat.

Silver launched at high speed through midair toward the source of destruction himself, meeting **his** fist with a furious punch. The clash between both physical forces caused an extreme shock-wave, shaking the air pressure around them. The white hedgehog rebounded and launched a series of psychic energy projectiles that were as sharp as a dozen of knives. None of them managed to sever the villain as he dodged accordingly. Instead, they split chunks of buildings that happened to be in the way. Silver didn't stop there as he used those chunks resourcefully. "Rah!" As they revolved around him rapidly, he slung each of them at **him**.

The monster protected himself in a barrier of Chaos Energy, letting the rubble break upon impacting. "Is that all you got? I thought heroes were usually stronger than this. You don't even _compare_ to the ones of ole. Has the quality decreased?" **He** smirked pompously. The hedgehog burned with frustration and pursued his enemy. They exchanged lightning fast blows to dominate each other in a contest of strength. "Shut up! I'm taking you down once and for all! Haaaa!" Silver screamed a battle cry, thrusting his fist to land a hit once again.

However, his vendetta disappeared in a flash before a chance existed and suddenly appeared to strike him directly in the back with a powerful spinning kick. "Ugh…!" The white hedgehog plunged toward the ground and didn't make a pretty landing. He rolled uncontrollably to a skidding halt, writing in pain. Silver gritted his teeth to ignore his trauma. It would only be amusing to his enemy if he showed weakness like this. He shakily got up and posed into a stance for combat, bracing himself.

The natural shadows covering this person shifted away because of the flames giving dim light. **He** softly landed a distance before Silver, humming a dark chuckle. It was a single hedgehog with golden, ruffled fur and quills curved upward. A divine aura of the same color radiated off in subtle quantities. "You said once and for all before... How long will this charade go on until you give up, I wonder?" His insufferable smirk was very familiar, but different.

 _...So ...ic... th... H... dge... hog...?_

"Too bad though..." **He** slowly aimed his palm at the ready Silver and created a red sphere of Chaos Energy with the intent to erase him destructively. "Playtime's over. It's the end of the line for you, loser," That smirk of his opened up into a nasty, chilling grin before the projectile fired.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Go easy on me since this is my first fan-fiction. I've been wanting to do one for awhile and see how I like it. Chapters aren't gonna be lengthy most of the time, but they will be detailed to make up for it.


End file.
